


What They Saw

by Hanna



Series: What Changes and What Remains the Same [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Role Reversal, jotun!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from a different perspective in 'What Changes', the Jotnar who tried to steal the Casket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Wierd thing that hit me while I was writing 'What Remains the Same'.

**What They Saw**

The elder Odinson had guaranteed that the younger would be crowned and distracted, but here he was, standing before the Casket, hammer in hand.

The two Aesir guards were dead already; it was between the Jotnar and the younger Odinson. One of the Jotun started forward, and the Odinson grabbed the Casket with one hand. Another chuckled; but he did not drop it in agony. He merely pulled it off the pedestal and raised his hammer, and they froze.

Jotun blue was leeching up his arm, his shoulder, into his face. His now red eyes blazed as he stared at them, but their own were fixed on his markings.

They froze, seeing the markings of Laufey-King on the boy’s forehead. His eyes flickered uncertainly between them and the Casket in his hand. Then he saw his hand and his eyes widened.

One Jotun opened his mouth and shifted his weight, and the younger Odinson suddenly came back to himself. He threw the hammer through him, called lightning on another and leapt at the third, smashing him on the head, crushing his skull.

They did not fight him. The lone survivor; the electrocuted one, though his vision was fading; saw him clutch the Casket in his blue hands, his hammer dropping to the ground heavily, eyes wide in confusion. Then the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is gold! :D


End file.
